


Snow-Boating In Space.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Stereo-Type-Cast?/Stereo-Typical!(Mention of Khan and Carol Marcus.)





	Snow-Boating In Space.

Following a full recovery from the riotous roller-coaster ride and finale, of the intensely felt adventure all round on board The U.S.S. Franklin. The entire crew of The Enterprise enjoy some down-time.

Bones just wants to get Jim all to himself. Something has been nagging at him of late, and he needs to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

He invites Jim to a night out on Yorktown and Jim readily, graciously accepts his invitation.

They soon find themselves in a crowded bar-room. The atmosphere is dark and exude's a sensuous feel, to those participating in its surroundings.

Settling into a corner table for two, drinks in hands Bones broaches on his touchy subject. "Jim, there's something I've been meaning to mention for sometime now."

"Yes Bones? Just spit it out then I'm all ears, and if you had'nt already noticed, I'm all your's tonight!"

Bones spoke solemly. "Would that be true Jim, then I would be the luckiest and happiest person on this damn space snow-boat. Jim, you know how we've been growing closer for so long now?"

Jim cut in." I know Bones! please continue."

"Well Jim, do you recall that time we were in the shuttle and we had Khan to deal with? Well when Carol Marcus arrived incognito, you only had eyes for her. You let her come aboard, you encouraged her to stay, and it felt like you were more interested in her than in me."

Jim spoke reasuringly. "Relax Bones! You have me all wrong, yeh I must admit she was pretty perfect as far as women go, but NOT for me Bones NEVER for me! Sure you know my track record, but I've changed Bones, YOU saw to that! When we met, from that first glance we shared, I just KNEW I had found my soul-mate, the ONLY one for me!"

 

Bones's expression changed from worried to ecstatic. "Ohh Lordy I'm NOT fighting a loosing battle after all!"

Jim laughed coyly. "No Bones you sure as hell are not! I may have always been a real ladies man in the past but true, real love well, It's not about gender its about chemistry and commitment, to one special person in your life, IF you're lucky enough to find, the one!"

Bones's grin widened as he lifted his glass to clink Jim's. "Jim Darlin' then you truly ARE all mine tonight!"

"And EVERY night from now on you old bone-head, so NEVER forget it! Cheers!

With that said they both decided on an early night, turning swiftly in the direction of their Hotel room...

The End,

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spock Can't Have All Of Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201639) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
